Skeletons and Ghost Stories
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sasha gets a little spooked when Sans and Papyrus spend the night, but learns to deal with fear when she needs to.


**Inspired by GoldGuardian2418's Undertale Prompts, here's a little prompt of my own! Enjoy, Goldie! This is for you!**

* * *

Sans and Papyrus were spending the night at the Grant Mansion. It was raining outside.

Luckily, Rachel and Sasha knew how to deal with rainy nights. The two sisters and skeleton brothers sat in the living room in front of a warm fireplace.

"It sure is coming down out there." Sasha said, looking back to the window.

"Yeah, talk about _shower power_." Sans joked.

"Sans!" Papyrus chided.

Sans shrugged. "So, anyone know a good scary story?"

"I love scary stories!" Rachel said.

Sasha turned to her sister. "Since when?!"

"The scarier the better!" Sans said.

Rachel nodded. "They can never be too scary!"

"You've gotta be kidding!" Sasha said, her eyes wide.

Papyrus chuckled evilly. "Do scary stories scare you, Sasha?" He asked in a creepy voice.

"NO! No! Not at all!" Sasha exclaimed, shaking her head.

Thunder boomed, making Sasha scream and wrap herself in her sleeping bag.

"Oooooh! Scary!" Rachel laughed.

Sasha peeked on eye out of hiding. "Whose side are you on?"

"It's okay, Sasha." Rachel said. "Scary stories can be fun! We'll take turns telling it. I'll start." She cleared her throat. "It was a dark and stormy night, just like this. Now you're turn, Sans!"

Sans continued. To Sasha's discomfort, his right eye socket glowed. "And there was an old house sitting on a tall hill where a young girl took shelter in, as though it had somehow drawn her there..."

Sasha swallowed hard. Sans can be scary when he wanted to.

Sans stopped being scary. "Your turn, Papyrus."

"Gladly." Papyrus cackled, eager to spook Sasha. "The girl went inside, and the door locked behind her! She was trapped in the haunted house! Muhahahahahahahaaa!" He stretched his fingers out and lunged toward Sasha.

Sasha jumped away from the scaring skeleton and hid back in her sleeping bag. "Um, h-how about we lay off the scary stories?!" she nervously suggested.

"Why? Afraid the ghost from the story will come and get you?!" Sans said in a scary voice. "Wooooooooo!" He wailed like a ghost.

Sasha squealed and covered her ears. "Quit it, Papyrus!"

"Seriously, knock it off, Bro." San said. "You're scaring her to _death_!" Sans made a scary face just as the lightening flashed.

Sasha squeaked.

"Sans!" Rachel said.

Sans shrunk a little. "Sorry, wrong pun..."

"Why don't we call it a night?" Rachel said.

Sasha nodded and curled up in her sleeping bag without saying goodnight.

Papyrus felt the guilt coming on. Perhaps he did scare her too much...

That night, Sasha woke up from a sudden thirst. She looked at the clock and it was a quarter past ten. She got up and headed to the kitchen. Sasha poured herself a glass of water and before she could take a sip,

"Sasha,"

"AAAH!" Sasha jumped a foot and spun around to see Papyrus. But he wasn't acting scary, he looked nervous and he was fidgeting his fingers.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Sasha." Papyrus said from his non-existent heart. "I didn't mean to ruin your fun, or everyone's fun for that matter."

"It's okay, Papyrus. I'm just a natural born scaredy cat." Sasha said. "And it's okay if-"

"SASHA!" Rachel and Sans came running into the kitchen. "What happened?! We heard a scream and you were gone!"

"Yeah! We ran so fast to find you, we're exhausted!" said Sans. "And now you're exlosted! Get it? Ex-lost-ed?"

Papyrus growled. "SANS! Enough of your-"

"SHH!" Rachel shushed. "What was that?!" She looked outside the kitchen and gasped, then hurried back to her friends.

"What's wrong?!" Sasha whispered nervously.

"There are robbers in the house!" Rachel hissed. "We have to call the police!"

"Hold it!" Sasha said, stopping her sister. "I have a better idea." She whispered her idea to them. When she finished, everyone else smiled.

"I like it!" Rachel said with approval. "I'm in!"

"Me too!" Sans said.

"Count me in!" said Papyrus.

Sasha giggled. "It's time we had some real fun at this sleepover!"

In the back room, two robbers broke in through the window carrying pillowcases. One of them turned on his flashlight to see.

"You sure we'll find any goods in here, Moe?" asked his partner. "Couldn't we rob that other down down the block?"

"Keep your mouth shut, Lenny. This old rat trap's gotta have some antiques worth selling." The two robbers prowled around the house for anything valuable.

"Ooooooohhhh..." a voice moaned in the darkness.

The robbers yelped and spun around to see a ghost.

Or...someone wearing a bed sheet over them.

"Is this suppose to be a joke?!" Moe snarled. He held up his crowbar and yanked the bedsheet off the practical joker.

But when he did, he dropped his weapon in shock.

Lenny grabbed his partner and started shaking him. "M-Moe! It's a ske-ske-ske-skel-!"

Papyrus took in their horrified expressions and began the real scaring. "NYAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" The skeleton laughed evilly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The robbers screamed like crazy and ran into the living room. But they stopped in their tracks when they saw two girls laying on the floor.

They were covered in blood.

A little man was crouching over their corpses, cackling to himself. When he turned to the robbers, their fear grew when they saw it was a smaller skeleton with his grinning mouth dripping with blood.

"Fresh meat..." Sans snarled, his eye glowing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Moe and Lenny screamed louder than anyone has ever heard them scream. They ran out the open front door and kept running off in the night.

Papyrus laughed and slammed the door shut. "That'll teach them!"

"And how!" Sans said. He helped Rachel and Sasha up.

"That was awesome you guys!" Sasha said, hugging Papyrus.

"Not as awesome as this ketchup!" Sans said, licking the so called blood off his fingers.

"Yeah! That was stroke of genius!" Papyrus said. "Great idea, Sasha!"

Sasha blushed. "Thanks, guys! This turned out to be a fun sleepover after all!"

Rachel gave her sister a slap on the back. "I'm proud of you, Sasha! Your quick thinking saved our home!"

Sasha felt even more bashful. But then she felt Papyrus hugging her, then her started tickling her sides and she giggled.

"You're braver than you believe, Sasha." Papyrus said.

"I guess I am." Sasha smiled. "Even brave enough to do this!" She wrestled Papyrus to the floor. "Rachel! Got the feathers?

"Sure do!" Rachel came in with two big ostrich feather. Sans held his brother's arms up and the Jocklin sisters began stroking the feathers all over his ribs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SASHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" The tall skeleton laughed as Sasha feathered his ribs.

"Now that's a real rib-tickler!" Sans joked.

"SAHAHAHAHANS! THAT'S NOT FUHUHUHUHUNNY!" Papyrus hollered.

"Then why are you laughing?" Sasha teased. "Maybe you think Sans is funny now! How about another joke, Sans?"

"Sure! After all, we are bones of a feather!" Sans joked as Sasha and Rachel tickled Papyrus's spine where his stomach would be.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Finally, Sans! Papyrus is finally laughing at your jokes!" Rachel grinned.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHO, I'M NOHOHOHOT!" Papyrus cackled. "LET ME GOHOHOHOHO!"

"I don't know. Sounds like you're having a good time!" Sasha giggled.

"J-J-JUST STOP! I'M GOING TO PIECES!" The skeleton tried so hard to break free, his arms came off!

"Whoa! He is going to pieces!" Sans said. "A well executed pun!" He placed his brother's arms back on him.

Papyrus regained his breath and began to yawn. "Now, I'm really tired..."

Sasha rubbed her eyes. "Me too."

"Let's hit the sacks." Sans said. They all snuggled back in their sleeping bags. Papyrus scooted next to Sasha.

"Huh? Papyrus?"

Papyrus looked nervous. "Um, can I sleep beside you?" He looked around. "I'm a little...scared of the dark."

To his surprise, Sasha didn't laugh. She smiled and nodded. "It's okay. You can sleep next to me." She scooted closer to him. "Goodnight, buddy."

Papyrus smiled and closed his eye sockets. "Goodnight." He immediately fell asleep.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Let me know when you want to chat about our next story!**


End file.
